Lord of Dementors
by The Unbelievable
Summary: What many don't believe and few know is that the Dementors listen to one person and only that one. What if that one person was interested in the Boy-Who-Lived and opened his eyes? OMCxHP M just in case
1. Chapter 1

**I actually read a story where Harry was adopted by a Dementor and this story popped into my head. No, he won't b adopted by Dementors, but he will have something to do with this. This story is purely my idea (as far as I know). So plz enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter, only people that are not heard of.**

**Warnings: yaoi (male/male), mpreg, Powerful! Smart! Dark! Semi-Creature (near the end)! Harry, Alive! Dark! Sirius, Dark! Remus, Character Bashing, Out of Character-ness, Evil! Manipulative! Dumbledore, Dark! Fred/ George/ Bill/ Charlie, Evil! Molly/ Ginny/ Ron/ Hermione, underage sex and slash, spoilers for OotP and possible other books**

**Summary: Dementors are allied with Voldemort, but are they really? They are controlled by one person who has allied himself to the other side in search of his mate. A teen that was never a child with a soul that cried out with grief. How will this one person who is master over the Dementors show Harry the difference between truths and lies?**

* * *

Dementors were known for only one thing: to drain away all happiness, take away all happy memories, and leave the horrible behind for the victim to live through them over and over repeatedly. Not many are able to fend off such creatures without being affected first. It was one of the many reasons as to why they were placed as the guards of the wizarding prison Azkaban.

Though seemingly to move together as one or individually, they always obeyed the orders of one person and one person only. Few ever know of his existence and even less knows how he came about. All anyone knew was that he was always called a Dark being. When the Dementors joined Voldemort's army, those that knew of his existence believed he joined Voldemort as well. To them, even with the help of their Savior, whom they had betrayed more times than they could count, nearly all hope was lost.

"My Lord," a whispering voice called before silver swirled with red eyes turned to look at the Dementor behind him.

"What news do you bring, Nathara?" he asked, staring at the Dementor through his black bangs.

"Voldemort sent some out to attack the boy, or at least a family member," Nathara replied. "You know of which one I speak of?" A nod was received. "His cousin was nearly Kissed before the boy shot his silver stag at those who attacked. He lives, but now he enters a trial for underage magic. They claim he had no reason to use his stag against us, and do not even believe that there weren't any of us there."

"And of Voldemort?"

"He is not pleased by the outcome, but is glad that the boy will possibly be out of his way," Nathara scoffed, floating over to the deathly pale man. "But I have other news as well."

The man kept his eyes on the Dementor next to him. "What is it?" he asked.

_With Harry_

Getting in trouble with the Dursleys because of Dudley blaming his for his present condition was bad enough. Then he got the letter from the Ministry and had to go through a trial just to let him stay in school, if they allowed him to. He was defending himself against Dementors! Didn't the Ministry keep up with those things?

Now Mr. Weasley had to escort him to the Ministry for his trial, in which he bet everything on the table would point against him. He doubted any one of the jury members would agree with him. The Judge would probably be the same way. It wouldn't be the first time everyone was against him, and he was sure it wasn't the last.

As soon as he entered the room, he could feel the cold and numbness that announced the presence of Dementors, yet he couldn't see one. Probably hiding in the shadowed corners. He was told that he was late and when he tried to defend himself, they said an owl was sent to him that morning. Yeah right. He didn't get any owl. The reason for the trial as well as the interrogators was stated before Dumbledore's voice came in, claiming himself a witness.

'He wasn't even around,' Harry thought, but wasn't verbally complaining if it got him out of this mess.

Fudge seemed shocked that Dumbledore was there, probably didn't send him a notice and tried to make it seem like he did. Dumbledore just acted like the innocent old man that he seemed to play very well.

The trial continued. "You are Harry James Potter, of number four, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey?" Fudge asked, glaring at Harry.

"Yes," Harry replied.

"You received an official warning from the Ministry for using illegal magic three years ago, did you not?"

"Yes, but-" He was cut off before he was able to say a House Elf trying to save his life did the magic and not him.

"And yet you conjured a Patronus on the night of the second of August?"

"Yes," Harry replied. "But-" He was cut off once again.

"Knowing you are not permitted to use magic outside school while you are under the age of seventeen?"

"Yes, but-"

"Knowing you were in an area full of Muggles?"

"Yes, but-"

"Fully aware that you were in close proximity to a Muggle at the time?"

"_Yes_," Harry snapped, unable to hold in his temper, though it would have been a better idea to hold it in a while longer. "But I only used it because we were-"

The doors opened with a bang before a figure wearing a tattered cloak came in with two Dementors by his (or they assumed the person was a 'he' from posture) side and three more behind him. Dumbledore seemed shock to see the person there, as well as the entire court.

Fudge, though, decided to be the idiot that he was. "Who are you?" he asked. "If you are escorted by Dementors, then you must be here for a trial. But we have one going on right now!"

"I am not here for a trial of my own," the man said in a deep voice that sent shivers up everyone's spines. "I am here for his trial." He looked down at Harry, locking his silver-red eyes with emerald green. "Dementors came after you, yes?" he asked.

"Yes," Harry replied in a calmer tone, surprised the man guessed it in one try while the court seemed to ignore the fact that he was attacked by Dementors.

"A cover story!" Fudge scoffed. "And who are you?!"

Pale hands reached up to remove the hood covering the man's face. He had long black hair that reached down to his shoulder. His skin seemed as pale as a corpse's, yet still had a tinge of tan for slight coloring, and his thin lips were a pale pink, almost blending in with the rest of his skin. The cloak covering him fell to the ground to reveal his skin-tight black shirt that looked as though the collar and sleeves were torn off and tight black pants.

"I am named Garuse," the man said. "My title is Lord of the Dementors." The five surrounding him let out low noises, seeming to look into the corners of the room where four more Dementors emerged from the shadows. Fudge paled. "You accuse this boy of underage magic for a reason you believe is just for fun. Here I believed I left few of my Dementors in good hands, allowing the Ministry to watch them and make sure they harm no other."

Garuse sighed with a shake of his head before looking up to fudge. "Tell me, are you not supposed to watch the movements of Dementors?"

"That has nothing to do with this trial!" Fudge yelled at him, banging his fist onto the table.

"It has everything to do with it!" Garuse growled at him before looking at the Dementor to his right. "Nathara," he called it before looking to the Dementor at his right. "Jarok. You two are free to the human speech." He looked back up at Fudge. "Nathara had informed me of what had happened and Jarok was present there. He shall be your witness, not this old man who was not even present to the event."

The Dementor Jarok looked at Harry. "First," it spoke with a low voice with a hiss underlying it, almost as though it was speaking through its teeth, if it had any. "I wish to apologize to the user of the silver stag. Orders are orders, and we Dementors cannot risk our true loyalties being revealed to the snake-human."

Harry went wide-eyed, not expecting the Dementor to talk. Apparently, no one in the room did, except for Garuse.

"You seemed surprised," Garuse noted, looking at Harry. "Dementors are creatures of their own language that only I can understand, but I can also gift them with the ability to use human speech in order to communicate. In return, I ask for them to never lie. If they should, the gift will be taken from them as soon as they think of saying a lie. It would not return until I grant it again."

"Why would we lie?" the other Dementor, Nathara, spoke. It sounded a bit feminine compared to Jarok's.

"Tell them what you told me the day of the attack," Garuse ordered. "If the word of a Dementor does not clear this, then we will have to take drastic measures to prove this boy's right to invoke his action."

Dumbledore was practically seething inside. He came and played witness so the boy would once again see him as his hero, bringing more trust to him. But here was this man, who claimed to be the Lord of Dementors, taking away his chance to bring Harry even more under his control.

"Voldemort sent an attack to the boy to either harm him or a family member," Nathara stated. "Jarok was closer to the boy while Haturah went closer to his cousin. The boy shot his silver stag at them to chase them off before Haturah preformed the Kiss on the human."

"Wise move," Jarok commented. "Though I would have backed off if he used another power instead of the silver stag. I despise the silver creatures."

"As do we all," Nathara stated.

"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named could not have sent out an attack because he has not returned!" Fudge exclaimed. "No matter what this boy says! He is mentally unstable!"

"You call us liars?!" Nathara shrieked, making more than half of the court cover their ears. "Incompetent human! I shall remove your soul from your flesh myself should you accuse us again!"

"Nathara," Garuse calmly called before the Dementor backed down. "Like it or not, but Voldemort has returned. And in his command are few of my Dementors, which were supposed to be guarding Azkaban. I'm surprised you didn't notice sooner. I sent them to Voldemort to keep an eye on him and report back to me. Then Nathara tells me of this! I could not stand by while justice is improperly served when there is no need of it!"

"Seeing as the boy is fifteen, he did use underage magic," Jarok pointed out.

"For his protection, as well as his cousin's, against you and Haturah," Nathara added.

"Enough," Garuse sighed. "Seeing as their human speech remains, they speak truth and truth only."

"How do we know you didn't lie about their speaking?" a toad-looking woman asked.

The Dementors all shrieked in unison. "Our Lord lie?!" Nathara screamed.

"Never does he say any other than truth!" Jarok exclaimed.

Who knew what the other Dementors were saying in their own language seeing as they were just shrieking. "Calm!" Garuse barked before the shrieking settled down to an angry hum. "You can be the fool and lock away the only hope that you have of defeating Voldemort and leave out a rug that tells him to walk right in and take over this Ministry, or you could be wise for once in your life and let this boy leave with no consequences. I see what Dementors see. If you send this boy to Azkaban, and if my Dementors had returned their, who knows what he would think should he be released. For all you know, he could aid Voldemort instead of destroying him."

He turned and started to leave, but stopped at the door to look over his shoulder. "Keep this in mind," he warned. "Even with no Dementors guarding the prison, Azkaban can indeed turn the purest of souls into the darkest."

Once the man was gone, the court argued amongst each other before deciding that Harry was excused for his actions. The teen was supposed to leave with Arthur, but stopped when he saw the man leaning against the wall still surrounded by his Dementors. Knowing that Dementors still had a bad effect on him, Harry went towards the man anyway. The Dementors behaved as though he wasn't even there, probably not wanting to hurt him in front of the man who just helped him.

"Um," Harry began. "Thanks for helping me."

Garuse looked down at him. "There is no need to thank me, user of the silver stag," he replied. "I merely corrected their mistake."

"My name's Harry," the teen said.

Garuse bowed his head to the teen, but it seemed more like a nod. "Harry," he spoke. "We shall see if we meet again. And do not worry of other Dementors. If I tell them, they will not harm you or yours." He stepped closer to the teen before bending his head down slightly and giving Harry a small kiss on his forehead, right on his scar. He backed away and walked off, giving the blushing Harry the impression that he was waiting for him to come out.

* * *

**How's that for a first chapter? The next one, I will try to make longer. K? now plz review! I don't get enough for my other stories and I feel as though I will cry becuz of the love I do not feel. I'm starting to think my stories aren't all that great.**

**Oh, Garuse will be properly explained in later chapters. Ok? One can't keep Hermione out of a library when she wants to know something after all. Oops, did I just give away a spoiler?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I think that ppl like this story and I would like to thank them for their reviews! As for those of you who had questions, here r the answers below in case anyone else had the same questions.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, only characters of this story no one has heard of. I do not own the Dementors, of course, that should be a dead give away. I just gave them speech and names!**

* * *

"He knows that Voldemort has returned," Garuse growled, clutching a letter in his hand. "He only went to that trial to bring the boy even more under his manipulations. Yet he dares to request me to help guard his precious school from Voldemort and Death Eaters." He snorted dignifiedly. "Can you believe this?!"

"Not nearly as unbelievable as you make it seem," the Dementor in the room with his replied. "He may have outstretched this offer to you in order to get into your good graces and have you as an ally. I think you should accept."

"What?!" Garuse snapped. "Explain your suggestion, Yophik!"

"It would give you a chance to get closer to the boy," Yophik defended himself, raising his bony hands into the air. "Help him see the strings the old human uses on him as though he were a puppet. Then gain his trust on your own terms and you have the one you are searching for." He glided over to the man, circling around him once before stopping in front of him. "You have been what you are for decades," he pointed out. "You have searched for your One for as long as you could remember. Even now, your soul still cries out to him. Gain his trust, gain his soul. Let him see the difference between friend and foe then allow him to see you as his closest companion in a world full of others he cannot trust."

Garuse stared at the Dementor before turning around and going over to his opened window. He looked up at the cloudy night sky, barely able to see even a glimpse of moonlight.

"He is the light to your inner darkness," Yophik stated. "If you do not go to him, if you do not accept this offer, you may as well lose him forever."

Silver-red eyes closed as a sigh escaped pale pink lips. "I believe I am already on his list of those who are here to help him because of that trial," he said in a low voice. "But I will need to do more in order to get him. He is meant only for me and I will not allow that manipulative fool give him to another!"

"Then you will go?" the Dementor asked, moving to the side as Garuse headed to his desk.

"Yes," he replied. "Yophik, you shall remain in charge while I am away, but any orders I give you, you pass onto the others. Just keep the peace and report to me should anything happen."

"Of course, my lord," Yophik said with a slight nod.

_At Hogwarts_

Hermione dropped onto the couch with a huff and her arms crossed over her shoulders. Harry looked up at her in curiosity. Ever since he told Ron and Hermione about the trial, she was persistent to find out as much as she could about the Lord of Dementors. Judging from her current attitude, he guessed she's found nothing so far. He couldn't help but smirk inwardly. Hermione was always claiming she knew everything and if there was something she didn't know, she would find out through the library since it had every piece of knowledge known to mankind. Either there was nothing about the Lord of Dementors in the multitude of tomes that was called the library or she just hadn't found the right one yet.

School had started a week ago, and ever since Harry told Hermione and Ron what had happened, she had been going to the library any free chance she got. Ron could care less about the Lord and just goofed off, like he usually did. Most of the things he did was pretty pointless and stupid. Sometimes, Harry wondered why he was friends with the red-headed boy and the bookworm.

"No luck?" Ron asked her, even though the answer was obvious.

"None!" Hermione exclaimed. "I think there may be information of him in the Restricted Section, but I need a teacher's signature to get in there!"

"Too bad there's no Lockhart for you to trick into getting his signature still here," Ron cheekily stated.

"Just that toad woman," Harry grumbled. DADA used to be his favorite class for the past couple of years, ever since Remus taught actually. Though now, with the Ministry Official Dolores Umbridge 'teaching' this year, it was boring. They never used their wands and only read chapters. There was no practical work, only theories of how spells work and what effect they had. It was something that first year students were expected to do. To him, it seemed like the Ministry didn't want them learning anything.

"I can't ask any of the other teachers because they'll ask what I'm looking for, and I can't lie to an authority figure!" Hermione whined. "They'll just tell me that I don't need to worry about it or make fun of me for wanting to find something out."

"You're talking about Snape, right?" Ron asked, earning a 'no, duh' glare from Hermione.

Harry sighed in slight annoyance. "Come on," he said, getting to his feet. "It's almost dinner time." Ron jumped to his feet quicker than one could say 'food' and was already waiting for them by the portrait. Hermione just rose from her seat on the couch and calmly walked with Harry to the Great Hall with the eager and always hungry Ron trying to make them hurry up.

Dinner was the normal affair of Ron attempting to speak through his stuffed mouth while spitting food all over the table and his clothes. Hermione was lecturing him about proper table manners, but he only ignored her. Harry just ignored them both and talked with his other dorm mates.

Everyone seemed engrossed in their own conversations that they barely noticed the sudden cold that swept through the room. One student looked around before screaming out at the sight of a Dementor near the ceiling, hard to see because of the charmed ceiling showing the outside night sky. Other students looked around, seeing that there were Dementors in the corner of the Hall, almost everywhere. The doors opened with a bang before a single figure walked towards the staff table.

Harry swallowed. "That's the guy I told you about!" he whispered to his friends.

"Screaming will only help a Dementor in attacking you, so silence yourselves!" Garuse snapped at the student body, not even stopping his stride towards the staff table. The screams died down into sudden silence by the man's outburst. He stopped in front of the staff table, staring straight into Dumbledore's twinkling blue eyes.

"I have accepted you suggestion to guard this school against the Dark Lord," he said. "My Dementors will, however, remain in the castle, free to act any way I order them to. No one uses their silver creatures against them and they will remain to themselves. And in order to keep the peace amongst my Dementors, I must have full access to all rooms without use of passwords in the case of one of my Dementors fighting another or attempting to harm a student. I assume I will receive my own room?"

"Yes, of course," Dumbledore agreed with a nod. "Those conditions may be met. And thank you."

"I do not accept because of you," Garuse growled at him. "I accepted because children should not be a part of a war, yet you seem to be trying to make some of them fight in this war. Be warned now, should you try anything my Dementors and I do not like, we will come after you and I won't stop them from taking your soul." He spun around on his heel and walked out of the Great Hall, leaving silence behind.

The feast finished off with low murmurs about the stranger, going from theory to ridiculous theory as to why he was there and what Dumbledore was thinking about letting Dementors onto Hogwarts grounds once again. Once everyone was finished, Dumbledore rose, deciding to tell the students what he could before they got out of hand concerning the man and his Dementors.

"Now I am sure you all are curious as to the man who had entered our hall in the middle of our feast," he said. "He's name is Garuse, but his title is Lord of the Dementors. I feel as though this is an unnecessary warning, but I must give it anyway. He is just as dangerous as a Dementor. Do not provoke or attack him. He and his Dementors are here to guard our school. Before you ask from what, I believe I said so last year before everyone went home. Voldemort, no matter what the Ministry says, has returned. He will, no doubt, attempt attack on the school. If not him, than his death Eaters would. Garuse is here to protect the school and you students from any threats that would enter our grounds.

"I bid you all good night and remember, do not provoke any of the Dementors or Garuse. At best, ignore the fact that they are there."

The student retired to their dorms, but Hermione kept both Harry and Ron in the common room and waited for the other students to leave. "I just found this in my trip to the library after dinner," she quickly explained, pulling out a thick tome. "I did a quick skim over it and found some information about the Lord of Dementors."

'She got it pretty fast,' Harry mentally commented. 'And didn't she just complain at dinner that she couldn't find a thing and that whatever information there was about Garuse would probably be in the Restricted Section?'

"Well," Ron impatiently said. "What's it say?"

"I'm getting there, Ronald," Hermione huffed at him before opening the book and flipping through the pages. About half way there, she spoke again. "Found it! According to this, the Lord of Dementors is also known as the Lord of Souls, Master of Anguish, and Killer of Hope.

"Sounds cheerful, don't he?" Ron sarcastically commented.

Hermione rolled her eyes before continuing. "It says that there can be more than one born every generation, but only the Dementors can find them when their souls cry out to them."

"How can a soul cry out to a Dementor?" Harry asked with a curious tone.

"Think about it, Harry," Hermione replied. "Dementors feed off happy memories so that a person relives their bad memories repeatedly. If someone that has no happy thoughts or memories, only ones of grief and sorrow, it's either rejected by the Dementor because it won't affect them, or the Dementor takes that person in as its 'Childe'. It's rare, but it does happen. It says here that the Lord of Dementors is created when a Dementor finds the grieving soul and shares it powers and abilities with that soul, making them part Dementor.

"My guess is that either this Garuse fellow is the son of the former Lord of Dementors, or he was taken in by one when he was a child. Like Professor Dumbledore said, he's highly dangerous."

"How come when we learned about Dementors, we never heard of this Lord of theirs?" Ron asked in annoyance, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Because he doesn't make himself widely known," the teenage witch stated. "Those that know he exists for a fact never really have happy memories of him. The person who wrote this passage actually encountered him before and found out all this information from that Lord. There's generally a new one every generation if they found their Chosen."

"Chosen?" the boy repeated.

"Their soulmate, so to speak," Hermione said, flipping the page in the tome. "If they don't find their Chosen, they remain as the Lord for as long as possible, until they either die or are replaced by a younger Lord. According to this, the Lord of Dementors has the darkest soul anyone could ever see, if they ever wished to."

"What if they found their Chosen?" Harry asked, placing his cheek into his palm.

"They both stay alive for centuries until there is a newer Lord of Dementors that can overthrow the current Lord," Hermione replied, her eyes scanning over the page. "Or they would produce an heir to take over once the father dies. The Chosen could be either male or female. Either or, as long as the other is the Chosen of the Lord, the gender won't matter because the Lord of Dementors can quite easily impregnate his Chosen.

"But the Chosen are generally those with souls as dark as the Lord's that the Dementors sought out for him."

"Who would want to be the soulmate of someone that dark?" Ron scoffed. "I'm going to bed. Coming, Harry?"

"Yeah," Harry replied. "Night, Hermione." Hermione sighed in slight annoyance, but said her good night to the boys before going up to the girls' dormitory. "Hey, Ron," he called, earning a grunt in response as the red-head climbed into bed. "He didn't seem to like Dumbledore, but he accepted guarding the castle. Do you think he's here because his Chosen might be here as well?"

"Who cares?" Ron grumbled. "Go to bed, Harry."

Knowing it was currently pointless to speak with Ron when he was focusing on going to his bed and sleeping, Harry let out a low sigh and slid under his covers after changing into his pajamas. His eyes slowly slid close, engulfing him in the darkness that he secretly took comfort in.

Not many knew it, but Harry loved being in the dark. It was like a safe haven for him. Ever since he was a child, the Dursleys often thought he was scared of the dark because of his cupboard, one of the reasons why they always threw him in there. But they were idiots. His cupboard was his safety. Vernon and Dudley had hard times getting in there and Petunia wouldn't dare because of all the cobwebs and spiders scurrying about.

To Harry, it meant his safety. The darkness shielded all the evils of the world from him and kept him from his relatives. The dark gave him comfort and seemed to take the pain away from him. That was all he wanted, no more pain. And the shadows in the small cupboard took it away and embraced him as gently as anything ever could.

The spiders were his little guards, he often liked to pretend when he was a child. Especially when Dudley tried to bother him and a spider bit his leg. It wasn't a poisonous spider, but the Dursleys threw a fit, claiming he made the spider bit their 'Duddy-kins'. He just wanted Dudley to leave him alone. The spider acted by itself, though it was funny when many bit at Vernon when he tried to drag him out to beat him after that one harmless bite to his son. Yes, the spiders were his little guards. He didn't see how Ron could hate them.

He let out a small shiver before opening his eyes and gasping. A Dementor was hovering right over him. "Shush, user of the silver stag," the feminine voice Harry recognized from the trial spoke.

"Na-Nathara, right?" Harry asked.

"Yes," the Dementor replied. "I'm surprised you remember. Lord Garuse has granted me speech so I may speak with you. He knows the twinkling human keeps his eyes on him, but he cannot watch us Dementors. He asked for me to take you to him. My Lord has much to speak with you about. It would be wise for you to come with me. After all, what my Lord wishes to tell you will change the way you think about those around you forever."

Harry was silent for a while as Nathara backed away, giving Harry room to sit up and look at the Dementor. She looked like any other, but for some reason, he felt something from her. Protectiveness? For whom and from what? Not to mention that chill that he felt when he woke from his extremely light sleep (he learned long ago he wasn't supposed to sleep deeply) had disappeared.

"Alright," he said, throwing the covers off himself before pressing his bare feet to the cold stone floor. "Just let me get a couple things." Nathara watched him as he slid on a pair of socks since shoes would give him away with their noise and a cloak that made his invisible once he put it on, though she sensed he was still there. "Okay," his voice spoke to her.

"Follow," she said before gliding away, Harry right behind her.

* * *

**I think this is longer than the last chapter. I'm not sure. I'm not very good when it comes to writing very long chapters. Anyway, hope you liked this chapter and review! They make me feel loved!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So ppl liked the last chapter, now I hope u like this one. And if I am going too fast, I apologize, but I wanna get this story out of my head! Anyway, enjoy! ^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, only Garuse**

* * *

Nathara had led him straight down into the dungeons, which he wasn't all that surprised about. The Dementors were probably more comfortable in a place like this since it resembled Azkaban so much. She stopped in front of the stone wall that provided as a dead end before raising her hand and placing it on the wall before frost covered the stone. The stone seemed to have soaked in the frost before it slid open and Nathara glided into a dark room that only had the light of the fireplace in it with Harry right behind her.

"You can remove your invisibility," the Dementor told him.

Harry hesitated, seeing the other Dementors in the room, but noticed that though they were staring at him, or in his general direction, the air wasn't cold. He took off his Invisibility Cloak before folding it up and placing it on the dark wood table in the center of the room.

"Urkan, go and inform Lord Garuse that the boy in here," Nathara ordered a Dementor before the one by the hallway nodded and glided down the dark hall. "Boy, you should sit," she advised, giving Harry a gentle push onto the black couch. "The Lord will be here in but a moment."

"Okay," Harry said with a small nod of his head before Nathara went over to another Dementor.

Except for the usual rattling breaths and hisses from the Dementors, it was oddly a comfortable silence for about three minutes before Garuse came into the room with Urkan (or Harry thought it was Urkan) behind him. "I'm glad you agreed to come," Garuse stated, waving the other Dementors out of the room. They all did a small bow before leaving through the 'wall' that Harry and Nathara entered through moments ago. "I apologize for calling you at such a late hour, but I believed that it would be near impossible to speak with you during the day, considering those who watch you."

"Watch me?" Harry repeated in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Those people you call friends and family and mentors," Garuse replied as he fluidly sat next to Harry. He waved his hand over the table before a pair of tall glasses filled with an amber liquid appeared. "They only have their own best interest at heart, not yours. I am sorry to say this, but you being pulled around like a puppet. Strings are attached to your limbs and your mind, manipulated by the puppeteer."

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Harry stated before one of the glasses was in front of his face with Garuse's hand on it.

"Drink," the Lord of Dementors said. "You will need it for the information I am about to tell you." Harry hesitantly took the glass, but didn't drink from it. Garuse seemed to look like he didn't care as he took a sip from his own glass. He glanced at the boy before smirking. "While mine is alcoholic, yours is merely juice with a calming potion mixed into it as well as a potion to restore memory and another to remove all seals on you. If I had added every potion to remove certain seals on you, you wouldn't taste the drink, so I added one that would remove every seal on your being."

"How do I know that's all?" Harry suspiciously asked. That was a lot of potions in one drink.

"Drink, I promise you that is all that I had put in your drink," Garuse stated with a small wave of his hand. "You will not even taste them."

Harry just placed the glass on the table.

"I see you listen to your most basic of instincts," the man chuckled. "If you do not trust someone, accept nothing from them. Very well then. I take no offense. But I must ask you to listen to my words. It is of utmost importance."

"Alright," Harry cautiously replied, shifting a little.

Garuse sighed gently before leaning back against the couch. "You are aware that your life started turning darker and darker from the moment your parents were murdered by Voldemort," he began. "But of course you do. After all, it is your life. But the darker your soul and mind became, the more it attracted the Dementors. I had ordered them not to feed off any humans, but they were allowed there as long as others were not aware of their presence. The Dementors were drawn to you and watched you for years, hoping that one day your soul would become dark enough that one of them could make you their Childe.

"Dementors are very particular about those they adopt and bring into their culture and family. Only those that have no other option or no hope left can attract a Dementor enough to be adopted by one."

"Is that what happened to you?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Garuse replied. "Though my story is different. Perhaps another time, if you trust me and I you enough, I will tell it to you. Right now, we are talking about you." At Harry's nod, he continued. "Now let me see if my memories are as well as I hope they are. Ah, yes. You had a small magical accident when you were six years old that involved as many dangerous objects in the kitchen to attempt an attack on your relatives. Apparently, their abused and neglect sent you over the edge.

"What happened next was the reason why I put in the potion that would help you remember any memories you lost as well as the one to remove any seals on you. Your headmaster came in and bound a majority of your magic, intelligence, and strength then cast a memory charm on you to make you forget everything that happened. He assured your relative that it would never happen again and let them continue with what they were paid to do: physically, mentally, and emotionally abused you as well as neglecting you."

"What?" Harry weakly asked. "Dumbledore paid my relative to treat me like shit?!"

"Yes," he replied. "He wanted you to see him as the hero in your eyes so that it would be easier to manipulate you, to mold you into the perfect weapon that he could dispose of once your task was complete. But to keep you on his track, he hired a family to spy on you while acting like you were a part of their family, another son or brother, while agreeing to marry you off to their only daughter if you survived this war, and hoping that your hormones would be too much for you to control and you would impregnate her with the Potter Heir if you did not."

"The Weasleys?" Harry choked out, trying not to let tears escape his eyes.

"Yes," he replied, picking up Harry's glass before holding it out to him. "Drink. It will help calm you. I knew this news would hurt you, that is the reason for the Calming Draught."

Harry took the glass before taking a hesitant sip from it. It caused a mild headache and it seemed to try doing something to his magical core, but it also calmed him down. "I'm okay," Harry sighed, taking another sip. The headache remained mild and whatever was messing with his magical core was being quite gentle about whatever it was doing.

"Shall I continue?" Garuse asked.

"Yes," Harry replied.

"Very well," the Lord said with a small nod of his head. "The Muggleborn girl that is your companion was also hired, but after you saved her from that troll in your first year. The old man told her that if your powers grew too far out of your control, you would turn into the next Dark Lord. So if she saw any sign that was happening, she was to report to him and he would handle it. In all actuality, he was just making sure you didn't get out from under his thumb. And he didn't want you to grow too intelligent and figure him out.

"Thus the reason why he had those two become your friends. The girl was to act like she wanted you to study, but she never really did. The boy seemed to play his part perfectly, even if his jealousy grew out of hand sometimes. He kept you from studying, which was his job, as well as made sure you didn't make friends with anyone else. I see no point in that, but I suppose Dumbledore made it that way so that you would not get the point of views from those whom did not believe him."

Harry took another sip. "How do I know I can trust your point of view?" he asked.

"Allow me to open your eyes from the past few years," Garuse suggested with a small wave of his hand. "And by tomorrow morning, all seals will be removed as well as all your memories revealed. So if you do not believe me for my words, believe me from your memories. They tell you much more than you think."

"Alright," the teen said with a nod of his head. "Shoot."

Garuse gave a small nod of his head before taking a sip from his own drink. "I am sure you have noticed, but yet to accept," he began. "Shall I go year by year?" Harry gave him a single nod. "Very well. In your first year, did you not find it suspicious that Dumbledore sent the Groundskeeper to fetch the Stone the very same day he picked you up? Why did he not retrieve the Stone sooner? He wanted you to see it. Also, witches and wizards may rely on their magic too much, but they are not stupid enough to yell out where the secret platform is in the middle of a Muggle train station where anyone would hear them.

"He also should have known that Quirrell was a puppet Voldemort was using, yet he behaved as if he didn't know. The challenges he set up to 'protect' the Stone were pointless, especially since Quirrell helped set them up. He knew where the Stone was, just like Dumbledore wanted him to. And the troll that Halloween. Curious how he and the teachers did not show up until after you defeated it when Dumbledore always knows who and what is where in the castle. He allowed you to see the Mirror of Erised before he moved it to the Stone's chamber.

"Now, if he knew who was using Quirrell, why did he hire him for the DADA professor? And why did he have you see everything you were supposed to see, give you everything you needed, and let you off with not even a slap on the wrist? He was encouraging you to break the school rules so you would do your job and prove that you are the Savior to the Light. He was already molding you into his weapon the moment Hagrid took you from your relatives, filling your mind about dark wizards then the Weasley told you where the dark wizards normally come from, leading you against the Slytherins."

Harry took another drink from the glass. Garuse did have a good point. Actually, a lot of good points.

"Your second year: why did he hire a complete buffoon who was obvious he was a fraud? Certainly it was not because of his supposed 'talents'. Fifty years before then, the Chamber of Secrets had opened, and Dumbledore knew who had opened it, yet he let Hagrid take the blame. Dumbledore also knew who was writing on the walls as well as setting the basilisk onto students. He knew where the Chamber was, yet did nothing.

"He told the Muggleborn girl what was doing the attacks and how she could escape death and get away with merely being petrified. He told her to always hold onto the paper with the information concerning the beast and if she was attacked, make sure it was in her hand so that you would find it. He suspected you would want to get revenge for your friend being attacked, and as soon as you heard Ginny Weasley was taken by the creature, you would go down there to rescue her.

"How else do you think Fawkes knew you were down there in that chamber? Why would he send you the hat unless he knew you would pull out the Sword of Gryffindor in order to slay the beast and rescue the Weasley girl? And why did he not stop the attacks since he knew where it was, where there were other entrances (which would explain how the phoenix entered), and what kind of creature was attacking the students? Why did he make a twelve-year-old boy do all of these things? He could have prevented it from the beginning by destroying that diary, yet he acted oblivious and had you do it all."

Harry gave a hesitant nod at that as he finished his drink. It did calm him down immensely, and he was starting to remember things from what he was a child. There was also this hum or something, he couldn't quite describe it, flowing through his entire body.

"Your third year, you finally met friends of your parents," Garuse continued. "Now, think about this, and think hard on it. Dumbledore spoke to your parents, Sirius, and Peter in secret so that no one else would know that they had someone else as the Secret Keeper instead of the one that would be obvious. The night your parents died, Sirius went out to search for Peter and kill him for the murder of your parents.

"Your godfather went to Azkaban without a trial, without being questioned under a truth potion or memories inside of a pensieve. Dumbledore could have prevented this, but he did not. He let your godfather be sent into prison so that you would be under his control. Now, he also did not tell you that Sirius was your godfather, only some deranged murderer wanting to kill him. He acted oblivious to everything once again. Only after Sirius was caught and Dumbledore learned of your affection towards your godfather did he decide to help so that you would see him as the good guy.

"He allowed you to go back in time and save Sirius's life as well as help him escape before he received the Kiss. Do you need another drink?" Harry shook his head. "Alright. But I do hope that I am opening your eyes, if just a little."

"You are," Harry replied. "What about my fourth year?"

"Ah yes," Garuse chuckled. "The Tri-Wizard Tournament. There are so many things I could point out in that year that it would take my over an hour to explain it all. Let me see where I can begin. Well I suppose I could start with the moment your name flew out of the Goblet. Dumbledore said you had no choice but to compete, yet he was wrong. As a matter of fact, anyone under the age of seventeen is not allowed to enter the tournament and if the name of someone younger than seventeen somehow entered the Goblet and the Goblet chose that name, whoever the champion that is of age for that school can compete. Not the underage student.

"As I said, if I explain everything, it would take over an hour and it is close to the middle of the night as it is. So I shall only point out one more from your previous year. He knew of Voldemort's return as soon as you appeared back with the body of that boy." Harry blinked away a tear so it wouldn't fall. "He also knew that your teacher was not all he seemed to be, yet waited until you endured all of that to reveal who was playing the role of Mad-Eye Moody.

"There are so many points in your life that he made manipulated, making you his puppet. He has been molding you into his weapon from the day you were left on the doorstep of your relatives. When a problem arose with you, he came in, bound your powers and obliviated your memory."

"Especially when I caught Ron and Hermione giving him a report about me," Harry stated, suddenly remembering the middle of his fourth year right after the first task. Once they were done reporting to them, Dumbledore started berating Ron about losing his temper and needing to be Harry's friend once again or he wouldn't get paid. And he told Hermione to watch her temper as well. They were slipping and needed to put themselves together. Harry was soon found out and his memory erased.

"Yes," Garuse said with a nod. "I see your memories are starting to return to you. You should sleep so that it would not overbear your mind. Your mind accepts things easier when you sleep and it won't cause such a headache. The seals should be removed and your mind will subconsciously control your body to reign in all that extra power. If you get curious as to what your abilities are, I would suggest writing to Gringotts. They can tell you your abilities, properties, accounts, and such."

"Alright," Harry replied with a nod of his head and a small yawn.

"I believe Nathara should lead you back to your dorm tonight, unless you wish to stay here," Garuse offered. "I do have an extra room with a bed in it."

"I probably should go back to my dorm," Harry replied. "But I don't think I'll make it. Are you sure I can stay here for the night?"

"Tonight and as many other nights that you wish," Garuse said with a small smile. "Come. I will lead you to the room."

The two rose from the couch before Harry grabbed his Cloak and followed after Garuse down the hallway. "Hey, Garuse?" Harry called out. "Why did you tell me all of that?"

"I already said earlier this night, I do not approve of what Dumbledore is doing," the Lord of Dementors stated. "I dislike children being used to fight a war that is not theirs to fight yet. I believe in allowing them to enjoy their childhood while they can instead of training them from the moment they turn eleven to fight a battle."

**12345678987654321**

Garuse was right. The next morning, every memory Dumbledore erased from his mind had returned and his already felt more powerful and smarter, which proved that all the seals on him were removed as well. He wanted to thank the Lord of Dementors, but couldn't find him anywhere in his suite. Only one Dementor that was as quiet as the day was long was there. He sighed before nodding once at the Dementor. It seemed to nod back at him and lead him out of the dungeons and to the Great Hall. It left when he reached the door, probably ordered by Garuse to do so, so that Dumbledore wouldn't know that the two spoke.

He entered the Hall alone, surprised that there were few teachers and students already there. He groaned quietly when he noticed both Ron and Hermione sitting at their usual spot, but he felt like messing with their minds a little bit. They waved him over, but he ignored them and headed towards the Slytherin table where Draco Malfoy was seated with a group of his friends.

Ron and Hermione watched wide-eyed. Dumbledore would be furious at them if they allowed him over there. They got to their feet and tried to rush over, but a Dementor got in their way quick enough that they nearly crashed into it. It started to make some sort of hissing noise at them as the temperature around them dropped.

Harry smirked slightly. Garuse probably thought of everything. The Slytherins watched him with either glares or wary eyes, not knowing what to expect concerning the 'Golden Boy'. He stopped in front of the Malfoy heir with a smirk dancing on his lips and his eyes seeming to be a darker green. "Hello, Draco," he greeted.

"Potter," Draco greeted back. "Since when did I say you could call me by my first name? And what are you doing over here anyway? Especially without your dear mudblood and the blood traitor." His friends started laughing, but fell silent in shock when Harry chuckled lightly.

"I had my eyes opened," the brunette replied. "Light can do that to you, blinding you from what is truly around you. I came over because I would like to be the bigger man and apologize for the previous years as well as rejecting your hand in friendship on the train in first year. I would like to call a truce, if not a friendship."

Draco was silent for a moment before smirking. "Well, this is definitely different," Draco commented. "Very well, Potter. I accept your offer of a truce and we'll see if it gets any tighter than that."

"Call me Harry," he stated. "See you in class." He turned and walked off, snatching a piece of bacon and a biscuit from the table as he went. The food was already in his stomach by the time he exited the Great Hall.

The Dementor that was blocking Ron and Hermione seemed to let out a low growl before gliding off. The two knew Dumbledore would be angry at them for being scared of a Dementor and not stopping Harry from talking to the Slytherins, so they had to do something quick. They ran out the door and quickly caught up with Harry as he headed up the stairs.

"Harry!" Hermione called out, but was ignored.

Ron made it to the smaller teen before grabbing his shoulders and spinning him around only to face a heavy glare. "What the bloody hell, mate?!" Ron yelling in his face. "Why did you go over to the slimy snakes?!"

Harry just glared at him before placing a hand on the red-head's throat and shoving him away. "I can do what I want when I want and you have no say over my actions," Harry calmly said. "And you can tell that to Dumbledore. Also, tell him that if he ever erases my memories again, as soon as I gain them back, I'll be after his head." He released Ron's neck before shoving him harshly. Ron's foot slipped on the step behind him before he fell backwards down the stairs. He was lucky it was only a fall of a few feet. "I also suggest leaving me the hell alone."

He spun around and continued his way up the stairs, trying to control the power surging through his body. It was only partially familiar. There was a small speck of light that felt familiar, yet the darkness of his magic overpowered the light, as if saying that he always was and always will be destined to have control over the dark. It was unusual and would probably take him a while to get used to it, but it felt like he was finally reunited with an old friend.

Class wouldn't start for another half hour, so what would the harm in meditating be? It would give him a chance to see his core, to know what it was like now. He picked a random room, checking to make sure it was empty, before sitting on the floor with his legs crossed and his hands on his knees. His eyes slid closed as his breathing evened out. Slowly but surely, his thoughts started to fade away until his mind was filled with silence and darkness filled his sight.

A small glimmer of light broke through the darkness, drawing him to it. As he approached the glimmer, it grew larger and larger yet it was surrounded by a larger, darker entity with a shimmering surface. He reached out to it, knowing that it was his core, and pulled at a small part of it. A small thread emerged from his core, mostly dark with a sliver of light mixed in with it.

A mild coldness engulfed him before his eyes opened and all his previous thoughts swamped him at once. He looked over his shoulder to see a Dementor there before it waved its hand towards the door. "Time for class?" he asked. The Dementor nodded. "Thanks then." With that, he rose to his feet, grabbed his bag, and left the room.

The Dementor tilted its head to the side a little bit before turning around to see its Lord leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. "His eyes have been opened and he is now taking his own choices in his life," the Dementor pointed out.

"Yes," Garuse agreed with a nod of his head. "And soon, his soul will be as dark as any others."

"Then he will be yours forever more," the Dementor added.

"We shall see how things progress from here, then we will allow him to decide if he wishes to be mine," the man stated. "Enough people have made his decisions for him. He should at the least decide who he wishes to be with." The Dementor nodded before Garuse left the room, no doubt the keep an eye on his Chosen.

**12345678987654321**

Dumbledore was beyond furious. Harry actually made friends with the children of _Death Eaters_, told Weasley and Granger to stay away from him and the '…or else' was unnecessary to be said, and his powers seemed to grow incredibly, yet darker than anything he had ever seen before. He somehow remembered all his obliviated memories as well as realized what he was planning!

What could have happened?! What gave his weapon the truth?!

His blue eyes twinkled more than ever as he looked towards Garuse, who passed him in the hallway. It must have been him. There was no other explanation for it! He only called the Lord of Dementors to Hogwarts because he wanted the man on his side. He didn't expect him to reveal everything! How did he know the truth anyway? Maybe he had something that gave Potter's memories and powers back. It would explain quite a bit right there.

But the real question was why…

* * *

**Yeah, I think I'll end it there since I can't think of anything else to write for this chapter. Next chapter, I will try to make longer. Ok? Ok. Now plz remember to read and review. Thanx!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me thinks my story getting more popular. –Evil giggle- now here is the new chapter so plz enjoy! ^^**

**Disclaimer: Y? Y must I do this? –Sees the lawyers- o, that's y. (Sighs) fine! I do not own Harry Potter, only Garuse! **

**If anyone else wants to borrow the Lord of Dementors idea, plz ask me if sum1 else didn't come up with it first. If sum1 came up with it first, then ask them…wait, I should have asked them! Oops…in my defense, I did not know they existed!**

****

The old man had his feathers ruffled and it amused Garuse to no end. He had the two spies try everything to get his Harry's trust back then tried to get the teen alone to either Obliviate his memories or try to gain control over him once more.

A whole month had passed and Harry did not trust anyone from Gryffindor other than the Longbottom boy and a Luna Lovegood from Ravenclaw. Everyone else with mild to heavy Light influences didn't matter to him. He actually seemed to enjoy being around the Slytherins more than the Gryffindors.

Actually, the Slytherins acted as though he was part of their House. Even Severus did, though he still showed mild distaste for the teen that was now surpassing everyone else in his year and senior years. It was actually funny when Severus walked into Potions class one day to see Harry sitting at the same table as his godson, who didn't seem to mind at all and was instead making jokes with the green-eyed raven. Severus still didn't give Gryffindor any points even when Harry made perfect potions, but he didn't take any when it came to the raven either.

Even more amusing, to the horror of the Gryffindors since Slytherins and Snape were supposed to be the enemy, Severus praised him on his perfect potions and said that he himself probably wouldn't be able to make one better. Once the Slytherins and Severus got wind that Harry was breaking free from Dumbledore's manipulations, they hung out with him more and more, even protecting him from his former friends' and the Headmaster's attempts. Secretly, of course.

All in all, Garuse was enjoying watching everything fold out. His Harry, despite having new friends that like him for being just Harry and having his eyes opened, still spent time with him and he caught the teen trying to talk with a Dementor. Many thought he was crazy, but somehow, Harry's able to tell the Dementors apart. Garuse often caught him talking with Nathara the most.

"They actually tried to slip something in my drink!" Harry complained, dropping himself onto the couch in Garuse's suite. When Harry wanted to be left alone, a Dementor generally showed up and took him down to the suite. How they knew, he didn't know nor care. "I think Dumbledore told the House-Elves to put it in my goblet, but Dobby left me a note saying Dumbledore wanted a potion put in my drink. Don't know if they did or didn't, but I'm thankful to Dobby."

Nathara, who was enjoying the continuous rants, nodded a couple times. She was also thinking about how angry Garuse would feel about this little bit of information.

"And both the weasel and bookworm are getting more and more sufferable every day!" the teen continued to rant. "Follows me everywhere and when I lose them, they try to corner me when they finally find me! Can you believe that?"

"I'm sure what most wouldn't believe is that you're ranting to a Dementor," a chuckling voice commented before both teen and Dementor looked to the doorway to see Garuse leaning against the way. "Of course, they are excellent listeners as well as secret keepers." He waved his hand. "Nathara, please leave us." The Dementor bowed to her lord before gliding through the entrance wall and leaving the pair alone. "Harry, there is something we must discuss."

"Like the real reason why you're here?" Harry innocently asked, blinking his large eyes.

Garuse chuckled slightly as he sat next to the teen. "Yes," he replied.

"Before I got my memories back, Granger and I believed you were looking for your Chosen," Harry stated, looking to the floor.

"I'm not looking for him because I already found him," the lord corrected. "The problem is that he is constantly watched while his mind was continuously poisoned. I wanted to help free him as well as gain his favor. I want him to trust me when I tell him that he is my One. I want to gain his love and acceptance without others luring him away from me."

Harry smirked slightly. "If you never gave me those potions, that's probably what would have happened," he pointed out. "The luring me away part."

"I never said it was you," Garuse stated with a low chuckle.

"But you're making it obvious," Harry replied. "I'm your Chosen, aren't I?"

Garuse nodded once. "Yes, you are destined to be mine and mine alone," he stated. "I allowed the Dementors to watch you as a child because your soul was turning darker and darker and I knew it would draw them to you eventually. It wasn't until I actually saw you for the first time that I knew you were my One."

Harry was silent for a moment. "Why didn't you come tell me sooner?" he asked, lacing his fingers together.

A sigh escaped the Lord of Dementors as he turned his head to the side for a moment then back at Harry. "Because for one, you were always being watched," he replied. "For another, I wanted you to choose for yourself. So many have made your decisions and blame you for their own choices that they forced on you. I didn't want to make you think I decided you were to be mine as soon as I freed you from one person only to go to another.

"I will not control you, not like they did. I want you to choose whether you want to be with me or be with someone else."

The teen slowly stood and walked over to Garuse before placing a small kiss on his cheek. "Give me a little more time to think about it," he said. "But maybe we could get to know each other a little more before I decide?"

Garuse smiled softly. "I will wait however long you want me to," he said. "And I look forward to getting to know the Harry that no one acknowledged before."

"Thank you," was all Harry said as he left the suite.

Garuse looked over his shoulder then to the empty fireplace. "Dumbledore will try something else now," he said out loud. "Keep an eye on him, Nathara. With your mothering instincts, I'm sure not even Dumbledore will try anything."

The female Dementor glided through the wall to her Lord before letting out a soft sigh. "I doubt he wouldn't be so foolish," she commented. "But I will keep an eye on your One for you. Just keep on your guard. The twinkling human probably already realizes that you are responsible for the loss of his puppet and he will try something in the future." The man nodded before Nathara disappeared through the wall once again.

**12345678987654321**

Ron and Hermione had their heads down in shame as Dumbledore stared at them with hard eyes. "Have you even tried?" the Headmaster nearly snapped. "He must be controlled!"

"We are trying, sir!" Hermione argued. "But now that he's aware of everything, he won't let us anywhere near him! He sees us heading his way, either a Dementor comes by and helps him get away, or he runs into a crowd where we won't be able to do anything. He doesn't even stay in the Gryffindor Common Room anymore!"

"He prefers staying with those slimy snakes," Ron grumbled.

Dumbledore glared at them. "If you two do not get him under control, you won't get paid, you won't get any of the boy's possessions once he's killed, and you won't get those jobs you want so badly. Now get him back under my control!"

"Yes sir!" the two exclaimed before running out of the office.

A Dementor hiding in the shadows at the back of the room growled lowly before quickly leaving without Dumbledore noticing him. He needed to report to Garuse straight away. Of course Nathara can keep an eye on Garuse's Chosen. Her mothering instincts were something to fear. But Garuse still needed to be informed.

**12345678987654321**

There was something wrong with the Dementors he managed to recruit. This could not be normal behavior in his opinion. Dementors did travel together and did stay together, but this was starting to get suspicious. They suddenly started acting like they were holding conversations with each other and seemed excited about whatever subject they were talking about.

Even stranger, no one can tell when one was in the room. It was as if they lost or learned to control their ability to make an entire room cold just by their presence.

Whatever it was made one Dark Lord Voldemort uneasy.

**12345678987654321**

"So you're like my personal bodyguard or something now?" Harry joked, looking at the Dementor behind him. He spent enough time around this particular one that he could tell her from the others. She followed him the most.

Nathara let out a low hiss that sounded a bit like a sigh. "Lord Garuse is very paranoid," she told him.

"I take it he granted you speech," Harry commented.

"Yes," Nathara replied. "Now listen, young Chosen. The twinkling human will try something new. Garuse and all of us feel it. I have no frustration about being your bodyguard. I have taken quite a shine to you."

"Really? Should I feel honored or loved?"

The teen was joking and she knew it, but it wasn't sarcastic. She played along lightly. "Hmm…Loved, I'd say."

Harry let out a small laugh. "So why you?" he asked. "Not that I'm complaining or anything, you're pretty cool."

Another low hiss escaped her. "I am the one you can know by sight," she answered with a wave of her bony hand. "And I am one of the feared ones."

"How so?" Harry asked.

"Many do not know how Dementors breed, but we breed like any other creature," she answered. "Another thing many do not know is that we Dementor Mothers are very aggressive and protective. We see a child being harmed, we defend the child, even if they are not our own. We are dangerous creatures, young Chosen. But we do have a slight warning for those ignorant masses:

"Feel the fear, fear the cold,

You will never escape our hold.

Harm our young and hope to die,

For you will never again see the sky.

Harm a child,

Fear our wild.

A mother's wrath is unmatched.

Ours is unlatched.

For a child harmed in our sights

Will be protected from their fights."

"Wow," Harry said in awe. "You guys protect any child you see harmed, no matter what?"

"It is not in our nature to hold species against anyone," Nathara explained. "Everyone has a soul and emotions, souls and emotions on which we feed. There is no difference. No matter the species, they all have souls. Children we tend not to harm, but we are ridiculed for what we are. Children are raised to fear us and some Dementors cannot handle that rejection and take the soul of the child. It is a deep regret for us to harm children, but it does happen occasionally."

"Like you guys almost did when I was thirteen?" Harry asked lowly.

"Regrettably," she answered with a wave of her bony hand. "We truly did not mean to harm you, but…"

"It's okay," Harry said with a shrug of his shoulder.

"Let me explain," Nathara stated. "We Dementors do take happy memories from a being, but we can do so much more. We knew when you were born that you would be Lord Garuse's Chosen. But we could not remove you from that household until you were dark enough. If we removed you too soon, it would be difficult.

"As for our other abilities, when we were allowed near this castle, we knew that you were being influenced, but we were kept outside and so were unable to reach you. Our other ability is removing seals, but as we do that, we sometimes remove a piece of the soul and our natural ability mixes in. We were only trying to remove the seals on you, even though it was a risk."

"You can remove seals?" Harry asked, looking at the Dementor.

"Yes," she replied. "But it causes strain on the other's body and sometimes the soul is completely removed. That is all we were trying to do to you."

Harry took a long look at her. "You were the one on the train that year, weren't you?" her asked.

She nodded. "Yes."

**12345678987654321**

"The question is what will he try?" Garuse commented, pacing back and forth in front of the fireplace. "Konak, tell Nathara what you told me and tell her that my orders about this are to stay with Harry at all times, even if she has to be hidden. She is not to leave him alone."

"I understand, my Lord," Konak replied with a slight bow.

"Go then," Garuse said with a wave of his hand. The Dementor bowed to him again then glided through the wall. Garuse sighed, rubbing his forehead before collapsing on the couch. A Dementor behind the couch leaned over the back of it to stare down at his lord. "We don't know what he will try, and that makes me very uneasy."

"There is no need to worry about your Chosen, Lord Garuse," the Dementor reassured. "Nathara is a natural mother. She tried to remove the seals on him when she first saw him, and barely recognized him as your Chosen at that time. She will do everything in her power to protect him. It is the reason why she has been the Chosen Guardian for so long."

"I know," the Lord sighed. "Still, a simple Patronus can drive her away as easily as it could drive anyone else away."

"Worry not, my Lord," the Dementor chuckled. "You have waited so long for your Chosen. We will not allow him to be taken from you so easily. All of us would rather die than allow your Chosen to be stolen from you and given to another! Few powerful silver creatures can drive away an actual legion of Dementors."

Garuse nodded his head once then looked up at the Dementor. "You're supposed to be spying on Voldemort, what news do you have?" he asked.

"We have heard about you finally finding your Chosen and attempting to lure him to you, and many of the Dementors spying on Voldemort won't stop talking about it. Not to mention Frijeska found that she is with youngling. Voldemort becomes suspicious about our little gatherings, especially since we are now traveling in threes or fives."

"Does he suspect anything else?" Garuse asked, getting off the couch and rising to his feet.

"He knows not of you or your Chosen, my Lord," the Dementor assured.

"Good, take Frijeska back home, she should be protected while carrying," Garuse ordered. "Tell Yophik to send five new Dementors to Voldemort. He still can't tell differences, so he wouldn't be able to know who is new and who isn't."

"Five for one, my Lord?" the Dementor asked, tilting his head slightly.

"Frijeska is the greatest spy Dementor we have, and if she can't work, then we need to make up for it," he explained. "Besides, the more Dementors there, the better chance we have of learning his plans."

"Very well, Lord Garuse," the Dementor said with a bow. "I shall return and give your orders."

Once that Dementor was gone, Garuse placed his arm on top of the mantle of the fireplace and laid his head on the arm, staring into the flames.

"Should one be alone, never again," he quoted.

"A soul as dark as mine, only kin.

Where does my kin lie?

Only he or she may I find.

A soul as dark as mine,

He or she may only be mine.

Poisoned mind.

Poisoned heart and soul.

I wish for no mortal.

The one meant for me,

He or she shall be my being.

The one Chosen for me.

And together, we will prosper."

He let out a low sigh once again. "My Chosen," he said softly. "My Harry. Never again will you be stolen from me. You are mine and mine alone." A shadow started to rise from his feet, twisting and twirling around his legs as the red in his eyes spread. "And that old man will be no more. He will no longer keep you from me or me from you." He snapped his fingers and a Dementor came through the entry wall. "Keep an eye on the old man. Report should he actually attempt to do anything."

**12345678987654321**

There were so many things he could do to bring that brat back under his control. A potion slipped into his food for his seals once again and an Obliviate charm will put him back where he is supposed to be. Then after that, all he would need to worry about is keeping that Dementor Lord away from Potter. Or quite possibly a Quidditch accident that would involve a Bludger somehow making contact with his head and the strike would have to be hard enough to make the brat forget.

So many scenarios, so many possibilities, yet he couldn't pick one. Well if he went with the Quidditch Accident idea, the damage would probably make the boy useless, so that was out of the question. Obliviating and potions never failed him before, but the damn boy was avoiding him at all costs and was making it difficult for any of his plans to fall through.

He was avoiding everyone involved with his plans! And those two useless lumps, wastes of flesh and air couldn't even keep an eye on him when they were supposed to! They couldn't even do what they were paid to! Useless!

Honestly, Voldemort was easier to control and manipulate when he was a child! A few ignored comments here and there, forcing him to return to that orphanage, everything and Voldemort came out almost exactly as he should have. He was just too powerful. He was hoping to create another Dark Lord for him to defeat and overthrow then everyone would praise him as much as they did with Grindelwood!

So much for that idea, but then he started molding Harry Potter into becoming the Savior, and he would of course take the credit since he was the one who saved the baby from the destroyed house, who taught him everything he knew, and so on. Or the boy could just weaken Voldemort enough for him, Dumbledore, to step in and defeat Voldemort once and for all!

Either way, that was how it was all supposed to work. But then that damn man entered the picture and ruined everything! He lost his weapon! Well a few new plans here and there should bring the brat close to him once more and once that is done, he will fill Potter's mind with ideas of Garuse being evil and needing to be destroyed. Yes, that will work out perfectly.

Dumbledore chuckled low to himself. Fawkes the Phoenix lowered his head and hid it under his wing. This was no longer the man he bound himself to. Gently, he destroyed the bond without Dumbledore knowing and flew out the window. Dumbledore just thought his phoenix was going out for another flight, not knowing he would never see Fawkes again.

****

**I will try to make the next chapter longer, but I am starting to get stuck here. This may actually be a very short story, like less than 10 chapters. I don't know yet. I don't even know what I have planned for the next chapter! This story will be very slow on updates, so can everyone please get off my back about updating this story? I don't wanna sound mean or rude, but seriously. I'm trying to update this story and I just keep getting stuck.**

**(Sigh) o well, plz review. And I will try to update as soon as I can.**


End file.
